BANE 1: The Start of the End
by TheMeepyFreak
Summary: When the Potter kids and their god brother travel back in time to the Golden Trio's third year, chaos emerges. The kids now have to stay at Hogwarts with their parents, discover a way to travel back to the future, and escape an enemy without revealing their identities. However, with these four, there is always trouble... (J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter. I do not.)
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

Nobody ever said being the Boy-Who-Lived was going to be easy.

Harry looked at his surroundings, the Weasleys, the people he considered family, were gathered around Fred, crying their hearts out. Harry saw George put his hurt ear on Fred's chest. Tears covered George's face. His eyes were as red as blood. George's eyes settled on Harry as Harry walked by. Harry didn't say anything. He just stared. The eyes that had been so full of mischief before had grown darker, as if the happiness inside had died. Harry had always known there would be losses, that people close to him would die, yet it still pained him to see it in front of his own eyes.

"I'm going to die," Harry thought. "I have to, especially after all of this."

One of the greatest losses in the battle so far, according to Harry, was the loss of a man who lived his life unappreciated. Snape. Harry remembered Snape's words from the memory haunting him. "I wish…. I wish _I_ were dead." Harry sighed at his own imbecility. Snape had been protecting him the whole time, yet Harry didn't even try to hide his hatred to the professor. Now, the man had died, just as he wanted to. He had died at the hands of Voldemort, unappreciated until after he was no longer alive.

Guilt spread through Harry's veins. He vowed to never forget Snape. Never. He remembered how Snape had saved him in his first Quidditch game in his first year. Harry remembered the book the Half-Blood Prince, Snape, had written that helped him be the top in class in Potions and find out about Horcruxes last year. Finally, Harry remembered this year when the doe patronus had led him to the Sword of Gryffindor, needed to destroy the Horcruxes.

Watching the memories had been like picking a fresh wound, painful and filled with misery. _Snape was the bravest man Harry ever knew, even if he was in Slytherin._ Harry vowed never to forget.

In the next two beds, Harry saw Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks. The love between the two made Harry's heart swell. They had died together, with each other, as heroes. Harry remembered Remus Lupin and the first time Harry had met him, the best Defense in the Dark Arts teacher they had had in the past 7 years. He was so honest to Harry, saving Harry's life on the train. Remus had even taught Harry how to conjure a Patronus, a feat that saved him countless of times in the future. Tonks, on the other hand, was Sirius's cousin. Though Harry didn't know Tonks that well, Harry remembered how she had lamented for Sirius once he had died. Her Patronus had even changed to an animal more like Sirius. Despite her sadness, she still fought. Tonks had sacrificed everything for the battle, her family, her son.

_Her son_. Teddy Remus Lupin. Harry remembered how the two had asked him to be godfather. Yet, Harry didn't feel like a good godfather. It was because of him that little Teddy was an orphan. It was because of him that Teddy would never remember his parents and now his godfather too.

Harry grimaced at the thought. He had to die for Voldemort to die too. He had to die to save the wizard world that he had been introduced to as an 11 year old. Harry felt tears swell up on the bottom of his eyes as he stared at the forest ahead of him. He couldn't back away now. Harry had to die, so everybody could be happy, so Ginny could be happy.

At first, Ginny had just been Ron's sister, someone Harry didn't even think about. Yet, as soon as she started dating did Harry see her for the woman she was. Despite Ron being his best friend, Harry knew that Ginny was the person he loved, the person he wanted to marry, not Cho. Slowly, Ginny had been climbing up his ladder of importance. She was strong, brave, and smart. Perfect. Everything Harry could ever wish for. Harry didn't want anything happening to her. Nothing. And that was why he had to die. So her life would be perfect, without Voldemort, _without him_.

"We must not sink beneath our anguish, but battle on," Dumbledore's words surged through Harry's brain. Harry sighed. He had to do this. Dumbledore was right. He couldn't give in to his anguish, his worries. He had to fight.

The Forbidden Forest had always been a dark, eerie place filled with strange creatures. However, Harry never thought that he would die in the place. As Harry took another step, he heard a twig crack beneath his feet. He stopped again. Harry groaned. He was ready for this. He had to be.

Suddenly, Harry's hand travelled from the tree trunk to his scar. It burned him greater than it had before. Harry slid against the tree, his body shaking in terror. When Harry touched the ground, he heard a small voice. Harry froze. The voice was soft, yet sneaky, like a snake.

_As an old evil returns from the dead_

_With immortality on the line_

_The deal of the true_

_The death of the loved_

_Will be the one to start the beginning of a new era_

Then, Harry opened his eyes. The forest was still the same as before, at most a little blurry. _The beginning of a new era_, the phrase echoed in Harry's ears as he stood up. He would win the war. He would prevent Voldemort from gaining immortality, his goal, and ruling the wizard world. Harry had made a deal to himself, a deal that he had been afraid to make before, a deal that seemed ironic, looking back at how he had spent his whole life trying to survive. Harry took a deep breath. He would die for the beginning of a new era. An era without an extreme evil. An era where happiness ruled the land.

**BANE**

**This prologue is the start of a new series: the BANE series. BANE stands for the Beginning of A New Era. The series as a whole focuses on Harry's children, James Sirius, Albus Severus, and Lily Luna during their time at school. They face many challenges that nobody, not even their father, deemed possible.**

**In the first book, this book, the three, along with their god brother Teddy, go to the past to the Golden Trio's Third Year. I know a lot of people have written about time travel in the Harry Potter universe and I wanted to write one too with my own spin of it. I promise this story will be different, not to mention the beginning of a series with five books (not all 5 books contain time travel).**

**Even though this book will only really contain the Potter kids, the next books will include the Weasley kids (including Fred, Rose, etc.), Scorpious Malfoy, Alice Longbottom (Neville's daughter), and other characters from the books itself (like Neville and McGonagall as part of the school's faculty)).**

**Please Read and Review. It motivates me to post faster and write more.  
**

**The next Update Dates will be Posted on My Profile.**

**The chapters will be about double the length of the prologue.**

**DISCLAIMER: J.K. Rowling owns anything you recognize.**

**Sorry for the long author's note. There will be no author's note in future chapters.**

**MEEP!**


	2. Chapter 1: The Impossible

**CHAPTER 1: THE IMPOSSIBLE**

"Goyle," the man hissed. His voice resembled a snake's. "Is it ready?"

Goyle scanned the man in front of him. The man was asking of the impossible, and he still expected more. However, Goyle was already familiar with the type of personality. It did not scare him anymore. Instead, Goyle only sulked on his own. He was older now and could not rely on others. His best friend Crabbe was dead. Goyle froze. He would not think about Crabbe.

"Almost," Goyle mumbled back. He could barely hear himself. "There are a few glitches with the machine that need fixing."

The man growled at Goyle, and in response, Goyle only sunk closer to the ground, "Finish it or else! You only have a month left!"

The man's voice squeaked at the end, but Goyle knew better than to point that out. The man was powerful, tall and lean, and hopeful. In Goyle's opinion, the man was too hopeful.

His stretched face towered over Goyle as he snarled at Goyle as a werewolf would. His teeth glowed in the darkness being the only white on his body. He wore a long cape that trailed behind him as he paced around Goyle. Goyle was his nerd. Even if the boy seemed stupid, he was the only one willing. The man's thoughts were now directed to his son. The traitor that betrayed his own father. The man wiped the thoughts of his son out of his head. That did not matter.

How could anyone harness and magnify the power of a time turner? Nevertheless, Goyle had spent a decade trying to do so, and he was on the verge of succeeding. Theoretically, his device worked, yet Goyle had never tested the device. Also, there were still many flaws including trouble with friction and gravity. However, Goyle could not think of another way to go back in time.

The device itself looked like a huge time turner, bigger than Goyle could reach. Therefore, he had to build a separate device to simply turn the time turner. However, it is complicated to turn the huge time turner too many times. The device could lock up, creating unnecessary glitches. That was why Goyle made each turn worth 5 years. The only downside to this was that there was a 10 year range to the destination landed. For example, if a person wanted to travel to 1840, they could land anywhere between 1835 and 1845.

Goyle had spent years studying time travel to reach to this point. He was actually the smartest of out of the trio he was in at Hogwarts. Crabbe just did not have any determination or motivation, while Draco was too self-absorbed to pay attention. Goyle consumed everything he learnt though, and he studied hard afterwards too. He was proud of himself, yet the time limit he had pressured him. However, Goyle was the one who had suggested time travel to the man he was following. Goyle wanted to make a change and revolutionize the world. Goyle wanted to amount to something, and the man's plan was the best use for the device in Goyle's perspective.

The man had wanted to steal something that was missing, something that was rumored to be broken for, at that time, a few years. It seemed impossible to get it, yet the man still wanted to try. He had a plan to bring the Dark One back to life and in power. The man had already planted the Horcruxes. He had already enchanted Hogwarts. The Dark One would be back, but now the man wanted to make the Dark One the ruler. That task needed the broken item.

First, the man organized followers, Goyle being his first. The Dark One needed an army when he came back. The man explained his plan to Goyle who only grinned in response. His parents were Death Eaters, so why not him? However, Goyle had a plan of his own to get the broken item.

"Why not travel in time to get it, to the end of the war?" Goyle had suggested.

The man laughed, mocking Goyle, "That would require travelling back years. Nobody can do that."

At the time, Goyle had been studying the science and magic of time travel, so he only replied back, "I can make a device that can travel that far. I already have a theory."

Thinking Goyle was joking, the man chuckled rudely. He followed by hissing, "You stupid fellow? I can find a smarter guy off the streets!"

This enraged Goyle. How could the man in front of him not have faith in Goyle's abilities? Obviously, Goyle never really got great grades in Hogwarts, but that did not stand for anything. Goyle digested all of the information they gave him. The only reason he did not get great grades was because he was one of Draco's cronies. Draco objected to Goyle getting better grades than him. In fact, Goyle would be the one doing Draco's homework most of the time. Goyle only followed Draco out of fear.

"I am not stupid!" Goyle's face twisted in anger. "I can do anything if I set my mind to it, even what others believe is impossible! I will make a time travel device, and it will be successful. I am tired of people always belittling me!"

Shocked, the man stared at Goyle for a second, but the man's expression did not change, "Fine. I will give you a chance to prove yourself. You were my first follower. Goyle, do not make me regret this!"

Goyle smiled, "I will not sir! I just need time, a lot of time. I am doing the impossible."

The man hissed back, malice seeping through his voice, "You have until the _great_ James Potter reaches his first year of Hogwarts. If it is not done by then, you are getting it on your own and fixing it. Either that, or I will make sure you suffer a painful death."

Nodding, Goyle gulped in fear. He knew what that meant: the Unforgivable Curses, "I promise I will have it done."

The man smiled evilly and turned back, his cape floating behind him. His footsteps echoed in the alley as Goyle shivered a little. Each noise was a jolt of pain across his spine. However, Goyle had his chance, and he was not going to waste it.

At first, Goyle let the time pass by. He took his time, and worked slowly, studying more and cleaning the alley for his device (Nobody ever entered the alley anyway.). He had a decade to build a time machine that he already drew the plans for. His confidence led him as the first five years passed calmly.

However, Goyle's plan failed the laws of Physics. It was impossible to make, even with magic. It could not touch the ground, and it could not float. The only thing Goyle did that was productive was create a spell that would put somebody where they belong, in their correct time period. Goyle started panicking, going through various ideas the next two years until he found a plan that could possibly work.

It was risky and required a lot of charms as well as materials, but time was running out. Goyle had no choice. He triple checked everything in the plan and got to building. He spent nights in the alley, trying to make the device function properly. The huge time turner was supposed to cause a portal when the button was pressed. However, the desired result barely occurred. Then, after more charms and a mistake, the portal was made. It destroyed the alley, and Goyle had to hold onto the device itself to avoid getting sucked into the portal, but he could barely contain his glee. Once the portal disappeared, Goyle performed a little happy dance and spent the next month cleaning the damage. There were still a few more issues, yet the device at least did half the job.

This filled Goyle with confidence again which only made Goyle waste more time. The next thing he knew, part of the device broke, and by the time Goyle rebuilt the device, there was only a month left to complete it with success. However, Goyle calmed himself with the thought that he would finish it in time. He imagined what would happen if he did.

Goyle would finally be appreciated for his wisdom. The man may even promote Goyle for his achievement. Nobody would think that he had the mental capacity of a rock. He would be more than a bodyguard. He would be a role model. The Dark One would be proud of Goyle and maybe even reward Goyle. The possibilities were endless, yet they comforted Goyle as he continued working.

Then, Goyle heard sounds. Cameras were flashing and reporters were running at the entrance of the alley. Luckily, the alley was dark when Goyle turned off his light, so nobody noticed the device, but Goyle hid. He heard voices mumbling inside the alley itself, and he started hyperventilating. This could not be happening. He could not be discovered. There would be question and cameras, too much publicity for their plan.

Stepping back in terror, Goyle tripped on a rock and his back pressed the button activating the device. He had already coiled the device to 1998, the time of the second war, so anyone sucked in the portal would end up anywhere between 1993 and 2003. Goyle hung onto the device. Hopefully, nobody would notice.

However, Goyle was wrong. There were kids in the alley, struggling to not go into the portal. However, the force was too strong. Goyle groaned as the first kid got sucked into the portal. The moral side of him said that he should rescue the kid, yet the controlling side of him just decided to ignore the kid. It was the kid's fault for coming into the alley anyway. Plus, Goyle was evil now. He was working for the man trying to bring the Dark One into power!

There were three more kids left, and the portal remained open. The two kids closest to the portal were still struggling, holding onto the ground for support while the one farthest away was frozen in place. As the two kids went into the portal, Goyle got a glimpse of their faces. Then, his eyes opened wide in shock.

It was the Potter kids! The one farthest away, who Goyle quickly recognized as Ted Remus Lupin, ran into the portal, and Goyle was at a loss for words. The kids did not know the spell to get back, and the plan required the Potter kids attending Hogwarts. The portal was still open, but Goyle could tell that it would only last a few more minutes.

People would be searching for the kids. This would attract even more unwanted publicity. They would find Goyle's device. Goyle's nightmares would become true. Slowly, Goyle took a deep breath and let go of the machine. He would travel back in time and get the kids. Goyle would even retrieve the broken item and put their plan into action. He knew he probably would not land in the same place as the kids, since he entered the portal from the back, but Goyle would still enter at the same time. Goyle would go above and beyond. He would hunt the kids down. Goyle would make them suffer for making him time travel too.

He would scout for them and fight them. Anger flushed through Goyle's cheeks. He would get his revenge while completing his mission. Therefore, Goyle would finally succeed at life. Everybody would be proud of him. He would be a part of a revolution.

That was Goyle's last thought as he watched the portal close behind him. His vision flooded with white, yet he was grinning like an evil scientist. In the end, Goyle would win. Goyle would show everybody that he was not worthless. Then, Goyle let unconsciousness flow through him.


	3. Chapter 2: Mistakes

**CHAPTER 2: MISTAKES**

Lily Luna Potter hated the popularity. She hated the cameras, the false friends, the constant interviews. It seemed that every time she exited her house there would be five mikes waiting for her as well as millions of pointless questions. The media made her feel like a fake, a character in a television show just alive for the amusement of others. It sickened her how many people just wanted to shake her hand or see her in person. Yet, the worst part was that the popularity wasn't because of her. It was because of her parents, the _amazing_ Harry and Ginny Potter.

Lily sighed as James Sirius Potter entered the room with a rolled-up newspaper in his hand.

"Can you believe this?" James held the newspaper in front of Lily's face. "Read it."

_Did Hogwarts make the right choice?_

James stared at Lily as her eyes made it to the bottom of the front page. The article was talking about the 'mischief' James would get into in his upcoming year of Hogwarts. _The inevitable destruction will harm the other students at Hogwarts… This reporter suggests putting Potter in another school for the safety of the other children._

"They don't even know me," James balled up his fist, ready to punch somebody.

Lily watched her brother roll up the newspaper and throw it in the trash. She tried to keep a straight face, biting her lip to keep herself from smiling. James was a mischievous boy always pulling pranks and causing trouble. Lily didn't think anyone in the family would be surprised if James blew up a Hogwarts tower. Lily even heard her father describe James as his own father, the man James was named after. Apparently, the first James Potter was a 'danger attractor' too. Still, looking at the James in front of Lily, he definitely did not want to hear that.

She took a deep breath and then replied, "Just because it is in the newspaper doesn't mean it is true."

James sighed, "But it means everyone else thinks it is. I will never have friends at this rate."

Lily gave him a small smile, "James, you know it isn't true, and not everyone believes the media."

James pressed his lips together, "That's not the point. They can't spread rumors and lie about us in public. It isn't right."

"I know it isn't," Lily said softly.

"We have to do something," James called out, rising slowly. Lily rolled her eyes. James always was a dramatic boy, often stretching the truth.

"What's your plan?" Lily smiled. Over the years, Lily had learned that it was better to play along with her brother's stories rather than argue with him.

"Well..," James started. He put his hand up in the air and a piece of paper flew from the other side of the room as well as a pencil.

Lily rolled her eyes at James's use of magic. When they were younger, James had worked hard to control his accidental magic. Nobody thought he would be able to actually pull the stunt off, especially since James did the dumbest things most of the time, yet the boy did manage to teach himself. Now, James could control his magic without even knowing any spells or having a wand on him, though James would get a wand this summer for his first year of Hogwarts.

"We will have to move," James dragged Lily out of her reverie.

"To where?" Lily muttered as James started drawing on the paper with the pencil.

James showed Lily the image and pointed to various pictures while talking, "We could move to the Americas, yet I am pretty sure that Mum and Dad are known there, as well as Australia. That is why I propose to move to Sweden."

Lily smiled at James's foolishness, knowing where this was leading up to. She looked at his picture of Sweden and pointed to another crude drawing in the middle of a figure with big eyes and a long tail.

"This wouldn't happen to be a Crumpled-Horned Snorkack, would it?" the smile on Lily's face only got bigger.

James sighed, "They do exist! I will prove that to Uncle Charlie! Also, Auntie Luna agrees with me too!"

Lily rolled her eyes once more, knowing that James didn't really care about the Crumpled-Horned Snorkack, and he just liked being correct. James never seemed to think, and he would always take risks. Once, when Lily was 5 years old, James followed Teddy on the Hogwarts Express and crept into the Forbidden Forest with only a camera. Lily didn't know all of the details, but apparently, James went to prove he was right when he told his family that unicorns really could fly.

As for Albus, or Al, he believed any logical muggle theory, though he never went out of his way to prove that they were accurate as James did with his own words. Albus was always more practical than James and in a way, smarter. He was always quiet and patient, just like their father. Albus even looked exactly like their father, the only difference being that Albus didn't wear glasses or have the famous scars from killing curses. Albus was also the closest to their father out of the three siblings, even if Lily was 'Daddy's Little Girl'.

Lily, on the other hand, was closer to their mother. She simply adores their mother's fiery attitude and wants to grow up to be just like their mother. However, Lily hated being compared to her mother. She hated all of the attention, unlike James who seemed to relish in all the attention. She hated the rumors and 'special privileges' that made her feel like a dunce. She just wanted to be normal and blend in. She wanted to leave the house and not be bombarded with questions from reporters. It made her feel like all her secrets were out in the open.

However, Lily did not argue. Their mother deserved all the attention along with their father. They both were Lily's role models, and it filled her with joy that they were other people's role models too.

At that moment, the door opened, and Lily felt herself smile ear to ear. Looking at James, he was grinning too as the figure closed the door, knowingly trying to avoid the media. The man currently had brown hair with blue stripes in it and kaleidoscope eyes that never seemed to stop changing colors. The bright colors only made Lily smile more.

"Teddy!" James jumped onto the man's back. Lily rolled her eyes at her brother's immature behavior, yet she didn't blame him. They hadn't seen Teddy since the winter holidays. The family would have picked Teddy up at the station, yet Teddy said he wanted to come home with Victoire's family. Lily sighed. It was obvious the two were in love, though James denied it every time Lily told him.

"Wait!" James smirked, releasing mischievous grin that made Lily fear what he would say.

"If Teddy is home, Freddy is too!"

Lily rolled her eyes once again as Teddy stuck his tongue out playfully to James. Fred and James were inseparable. Roxy always complained that it almost was like James was Fred's twin instead of her. The two always pulled off pranks together, and Fred was James's favorite cousin. However, Fred was a year older than James, so his first year at Hogwarts was this school year while James's would be the next school year, only a couple of months away.

It must have pained James to see Fred go away without him. During the winter holidays, the two spent the entire time together, informing each other on what the other had missed out. This only made James's yearning to go to Hogwarts increase. Now, James had been separated from Fred from January. He must be desperate to see his best friend again.

"Let's go see Freddy," James smiled as he ran to the door and turned the knob.

"James-," Teddy started to say something, but he was interrupted by a voice.

"You can't go out," Lily looked behind her and saw Albus at the entrance to the living room. Albus smiled at Teddy, obviously happy for his arrival.

However, James ignored the protests and went out of the door.

"Mum and Dad will be so mad at him," Lily said softly.

Teddy glanced at the closed door and started walking towards it, "We have to follow him."

Then, Teddy disappeared outside too. Lily was about to travel outside too, yet she heard Albus behind her.

"What don't you guys understand in the phrase 'you can't go out'?"

Lily only sighed as she turned the knob of the door and replied back, "Then come too Al. Make sure we don't run into trouble."

Lily saw her brother groan as he followed her out the door. Suddenly, the two were bombarded with the media. It was excruciating. Lily hated the media. She tried to dodge the mikes and cameras, yet they all seemed to chase her and Albus.

"What are you planning this time?"

"Why are you out of the house?"

"What was your reaction to the arrival of Hogwarts students?"

The questions went on and on. It only gave Lily a headache as she desperately avoided answering. Glancing at Albus, Lily could tell he felt the same way too. It was so annoying. Lily hated the excessive popularity.

Suddenly, an arm pulled both Lily and Albus to an alley. They leaned onto the wall as all the reporters whizzed by, still thinking they were chasing the two Potter kids. Lily let out a breath of relief when the last reporter finally went away.

"James," Albus said still pressed onto Lily. "We have to go back home!"

Lily finally saw her eldest brother and Teddy on the wall as she peeled off the wall herself. Albus got off the wall next with a perturbed look on his face. He was only ten years old, yet he acted older than all of them, even Teddy, and Teddy was seventeen years old.

Usually, Lily thought Albus just hated having fun, yet this time James had gone too far. Their parents were still inside the house, and if they found out, the four kids were toast.

Still, James only rolled his eyes, "We will go to Freddy's house then-"

The boy was interrupted by the ground shaking. Lily felt Teddy grab her, preventing her from falling. She buried her head into Teddy's stomach. She had never experienced an earthquake before. Also, Lily was only eight years old, she couldn't die now! She hadn't even seen Diagon Alley.

Next to her, Albus grabbed Teddy's other hand and Lily could see her brother bite his lip. He was scared too. Lily felt her breaths get heavier. The thought only made her even more terrified. However, Teddy's comforting arm around her stopped her from hyperventilating.

"James," Lily heard Teddy's voice above her. She only snuggled closer into Teddy's stomach. Albus rested his neck on her head, looking up in concern.

"There is a light!" James voice seemed far away, and it only got farther.

Lily finally looked up and saw her brother's silhouette deeper in the alley. He was holding onto the floor, as if he was being lifted by the wind. The intriguing thing was the bright light behind him. It was a blue that almost blinded Lily before her eyes adjusted to it. The girl tried to look through the light, but she could see nothing. The ground shook again. Only then did Lily realize that she had taken a step too far from Teddy.

The eight year old wailed as she drifted closer and closer into the portal. She tried to use her feet to drag herself, yet it wasn't enough. She fell down and her feet pulled her to the light. She screamed once more as a hand grabbed her. Lily sighed. It was James.

"Lily," Albus walked towards his sister despite all logic, alarming Teddy who only remained frozen in shock.

The ground shook again as Lily tried to grab Albus's hand as James had grabbed hers. She felt his fingers, yet she couldn't grip onto him. Her hands were too small. Slowly, Lily saw as her brother disappeared in the light.

"Albus," Lily's other brother called. Lily had almost forgotten James was still there.

She looked up at her eldest brother and saw guilt spread throughout his face. Why was he feeling guilty? Lily didn't understand. Obviously, the four were there because of him, but James never knew about the light. Right?

"James don't," Lily saw as Teddy started running towards the two, tripping in the process.

Suddenly, she looked at James's hand holding the floor. Lily suddenly understood the expression of guilt as his hand untightened and the two flew to the light. Lily left her brother's hand as she went into the light. She saw James and Teddy following behind her. At first, her vision was clouded with white. Then, darkness enveloped her.


	4. Chapter 3: Memories

**CHAPTER 3: MEMORIES**

Remus Lupin circled around the four figures in disgust, his tail as stiff as a board. The Wolfsbane Potion had helped him retain his human mind while his transformation, yet that didn't mean he wasn't willing to attack strangers. That's what the four were, strangers. Remus Lupin knew that the dementors guarding the school would lead to trouble.

Dementors were dark creatures that tried to take away the happiness in a person. Remus was almost certain that the vile creatures were with Voldemort and his followers, the Death Eaters. Voldemort, though he was not powerful, had many determined followers, alive and dead. _Including Sirius, the traitor_. Remus sighed, refusing to let his memories overwhelm him.

Hogwarts was still a heavily protected place. Nobody should have been able to enter the boundaries from the outside, including the Forbidden Forest. Remus felt his tail move as he paced back and forth, next to the strangers, the figures. Why would the dementors let them inside Hogwarts? Remus grimaced as he looked at the figures again in fear rather than worry. He could only think of a single reason why. They were followers of Voldemort, trying to make Voldemort rise once again.

Then, Remus looked at the first figure. The boy's hair had been streaked blue before but as soon as Remus rolled him on the ground, the boy's hair faded to a medium shade of brown, the same color as Remus's fur. _A metamorphagus_. Remus snarled. Voldemort seemed to be getting more followers daily. Remus knew metamorphaguses were rare in the Wizard World. Remus just couldn't imagine what other followers Voldemort had gotten.

The next three figures had toppled on top of one another. The one on the top, who Remus shoved with his snout, was a little girl who looked no older than nine years old. She had red hair that reminded Remus of the Weasleys, the family that Harry always hung out with. She had freckles dancing across her nose, reaching both of her cheeks. Her mouth was open a bit and Remus could see that her two front teeth were missing with little stubs of new teeth peeking out from her gums, only confirming how young she was.

Remus was shocked. Not only had Voldemort convinced rare breeds of wizards to be his followers, but he had little kids too. Remus sighed, disappointed. He suddenly felt overprotective over the little girl, whether she was Voldemort's follower or not.

The next boy shocked Remus as he rubbed his snout and rolled him off of the fourth boy. The third kid had jet black hair and profound cheekbones. _Just like Harry_. He looked exactly like Harry except younger. Remus couldn't help but list the differences between this boy and the one in his Defense of the Dark Arts class.

This boy was plumper than Harry, and his face shape was more round than Harry's. His hair didn't seem to be as uncontrollable as Harry's and he didn't seem to have glasses. Remus used his paw to push the boy's hair back. He didn't possess the famous lightning scar either.

Remus felt his wolf eyes widen. What would Voldemort be doing with a Harry doppelganger? Voldemort was not even in power yet. Could his followers really be that determined to help him achieve success? Voldemort's followers were strong-minded people. Remus pushed his suspicions behind him. It was no use questioning the uncanny resemblance.

Remus grinded his teeth together. Nothing could surprise him now, not after the Harry look alike. Yet, as Remus turned the fourth kid over, he realized he was wrong.

_James._

It was impossible. It couldn't be. James Potter was dead. Remus tried to look for differences, yet he couldn't. The boy had brown, messy hair that seemed to be constantly getting a little darker. His face was neither thin nor round, yet his ears stuck out a little. The boy had a mischievous smile on his face that seemed to be a replica of the smile of Remus's old friend. Not to mention that the boy's eyes seemed to rise in the same direction, even with his eyes closed. He looked exactly like James Potter in his first year, when Remus had first met him.

Remus smiled. He still remembered the wonderful day as if it was yesterday.

"They won't accept me," Remus remembered muttering to his mother before he boarded the momentous train for the first time. "I'm a monster."

Remus's mother, Hope Lupin, only smiled sympathetically as she replied, "You are not a monster, and I refuse to let you tell yourself that."

Remus saw his mother's smile waver. He knew his mother was worried. Despite being a former Welsh muggle insurance worker, she had always wanted Remus to go to Hogwarts once she had heard it was the best wizarding school in the world. Dumbledore, the headmaster, had made a special provision for Remus, yet Remus could see that she was still worried that Dumbledore would take back his offer.

Remus sighed as he waved goodbye to his mother and stepped onto the train.

As Remus walked in the aisle of the train, he peered into each of the compartments. There were brothers and sisters together and little cliques with people who already knew each other beforehand. Then, Remus found a single empty compartment. He sat in it, wishing that he could be normal. Wishing that he could be a part of any one of the cliques on the train. Remus closed his eyes. It wasn't meant to be. Nobody would ever accept him anyway.

"Sirius!" Remus heard a sharp, cold voice outside of his window. "Remember what I tell you. Be in Slytherin, no matter what. You must bring honor to the Black family name!"

The boy, Sirius, nodded softly. Remus could tell that he was scared of his mother, the one lecturing him to be in Slytherin. Remus felt himself pitying Sirius, having such high expectations to follow. Sirius seemed like a normal boy with long black hair and pale skin. He had a pointed nose and he had a worried look on his face.

Then, Remus saw as Sirius's mother looked to another part of the train station and looked down at her boy, eyes wide.

"Sirius, do not hang out with him," she spat. "Their family- they are traitors."

Remus just watched as Sirius stared at the young boy. He had brown eyes and brown hair that was so messy, it seemed like the boy could fit pencils in his hair without anyone knowing. The boy had a mischievous grin on his face, as if he was planning something. Remus didn't think the boy looked like a traitor, yet Remus knew looks never revealed anything about a person, being a werewolf.

The so-called traitor laughed with his parents as his mother hugged him tightly. His life seemed so easy. Remus found himself wishing that his life was simple. Then, Remus realized, his life was simple, before Greyback. Now, Remus was a monster, and there was nothing he could do about it.

"Can I sit here?" Remus was pulled out of his thoughts as the young boy from before, Sirius, hovered in the doorway. 'There is nowhere else to sit."

"S-s-sure," Remus stammered a little. He wasn't used to the company. Ever since Remus became a werewolf, he never had any true friends. Whenever anybody got suspicious of him, his family always moved away without a trace, preventing any long-term relationships.

Sirius smiled a cheeky grin and held his hand out, "I am Sirius Black."

Remus noted that Sirius was nothing like his mother as Remus shook Sirius's hand, "Remus. Remus Lupin."

Remus shared a smile with Sirius when, suddenly, another boy came into the compartment.

"Hello to the people of the only empty, respectable compartment on the train!" Remus looked up and saw the 'traitor'.

"Potter," the boy grinned in a way that seemed like he knew something they did not, "James Potter."

The other two boys remained quiet after hearing what Sirius's mother had said. Finally, the train ride started. James started making a countless number of jokes and talking about his plans for Hogwarts.

Remus couldn't help but smile at James's happiness. Then, to Remus's surprise, Sirius joined in with James, laughing wildly and making stupid comments. Remus just teased his two new friends, trying to hide his own laughing with a small, sly smile.

That moment was the start of a long string of moments. It was fate, destiny that the three boys met on the train. The Sorting Hat sorted the three into Gryffindor, and they even shared a room with each other and another boy, Peter Pettigrew. The train was the start of an extraordinary friendship that Remus could and would never forget, despite the bond ending.

James Potter and Peter Pettigrew were dead. Remus still remembered the awful night the two died, the night of Halloween. When he had found out in the morning of November, Remus was speechless. It all seemed fake, especially when he was told that Sirius had been the one behind both of their deaths. Obviously, Sirius had been put into Azkaban for doing so, yet Remus felt his heart crack. He was the only one left out of the four friends. It was almost ironic. _The monster being the only innocent one alive._

Yet, here was James Potter, Remus's old friend, on the ground unconscious near the door of his house.

It had to be a coincidence. It had to be. Remus felt his mind go to November 1 of that dreadful year, the day after he got separated from his friends permanently. Dumbledore had called Remus and he saw the dead bodies of his two friends, Lily and James. Memories surged through his brain as he remembered James's obsession of Lily and all the pranks he had pulled. Remus had held James's body in his arms and cried into it.

James wasn't a first year. He had graduated from Hogwarts and become an Auror. There was no way this could be him. Yet, Remus couldn't help but hope it really was James. The werewolf longed for his friends again. Remus held his breath. One thing was for sure: he would take the four kids into Hogwarts. He wouldn't lose his friends again.

Suddenly, Remus felt a jolt of pain across his spine. He whimpered and stood up on his hind legs. He looked up and saw the sun coming out. Remus's vision got blurry. He was transforming back into a human. Remus screamed as his neck was pulled back. The pain was excruciating. All the werewolf could do was look at the sky and try to ignore the pain.

The sky was a burnt red as the sun was just coming above the horizon. The moon had finally faded in the distance. Remus reminded himself of where he was, the people he was investigating. He sighed, he was human again. Remus tried to stand, but his legs didn't obey him. They wanted to stay put. Remus groaned. His body wanted to shut down. He was too exhausted, yet he had to at least show Dumbledore the four kids he had found. It didn't matter whether they were or were not a threat. The four were in Hogwarts territory and Hogwarts was Dumbledore's domain. He was the headmaster.

Remus closed his eyes. _Just a little rest._ Remus refused. He felt terrible, but if he fainted, the four kids could wake up and roam the forest as well as Hogwarts freely. That would be a danger to the school, to the students inside, even if one of the kids looked like James.

Crawling to the kids, Remus fought the pain, resisting the urge to faint. He gripped his wand in one of his hands and one hand of each of the four kids in the other. Remus took a deep breath, he had never done this before, yet he had to. Remus bit his lip. He could do it. Then, he lifted his wand and moved it in a familiar motion.

Remus apparated into Dumbledore's office with the four kids. Then, he let unconsciousness win the battle in his body.


End file.
